Contest of Champions
by TheBaneOfHumanity
Summary: The Grandmaster and Bill Cipher have begun a contest of epic proportions. One where heroes and villains from the multiverse will have to fight for their lives in multiple one-on-one fights to determine the victor. Who will win and who will lose?
1. Prologue

**CREDIT FOR THIS PROLOGUE GOES TO MY COLLABORATOR.**

* * *

Contest of Champions

Prologue: Let the Games Begin

* * *

The Multiverse.

A vast collection of endlessly growing parallel universes that are divided by interdimensional walls that stretch all the way to infinity itself. These walls keep the beings of each respective dimension away from entering another should they manage to travel to the far end of their own universe. However, there exist a select few of beings that live throughout the multiverse who wield the power to travel across the vastness of the multiple dimensions with ease.

One such being was the ancient cosmic being known as the Grandmaster. From the universe he hailed from, he was the undisputed lord of all games who had the power to create the ultimate contests that made the other beings of his universe bow to his whim. He once even created the ultimate game by pitting his universe against another and the prize would the very meaning of life itself. But, in the end, the Grandmaster had been bested time and time again by those he used as pawns in his games.

Bored with his constant losing streak, the Grandmaster secluded himself from other god-like beings of his world and became something of a watcher in what he called the grand game of life itself. However, one day, an idea crossed the Grandmaster's mind: perhaps he could form another contest, but on a far grander scale with the pawns hailing from other universes this time.

Excited at the thought of this new game, the Grandmaster went about searching for worthy contestants. He began in universe C-One-Thirty-Seven, not known for containing metahumans, but it was home to creatures of great power and ferocity.

As he sat in his ship looking over the possible contestants, he sensed the presence of another omnipotent being close by. It wasn't one of his brothers or anyone else from his universe, but one who hailed from another. Just moments after sensing the intruder's energy, the newcomer suddenly materialized before him, knowing that he had been found out. The stranger in question was a one-eyed, yellow triangle shaped being with thin, stick-like arms and wearing a top and bow tie. The Grandmaster let out a growl of disdain as his eyes narrowed at the creature before him, they may not have met before this moment, but the cosmic elder was fully aware of who this intruder was.

"Bill Cipher," he said with venom in his greeting. "To what do I owe this intrusion?"

"Intrusion? That's funny, because last I checked this wasn't your universe, Grandmaster," the demon chided. "Do your brothers know you're out and about?"

The Grandmaster scowled at the triangle at that remark as his intruder continued.

"Oh yeah, I know who you are, En Dwi Gast," Bill furthered, using the elder's true name. "Not a single omnipotent being in the entire multiverse doesn't know about that stunt you pulled with Krona."

Of course they knew. Everyone in the multiverse knew the mess he had caused. Years ago, the Grandmaster had come across a being called Krona, a rouge Guardian of Oa who sought out the meaning of all life. Intrigued by the villain's game, the Grandmaster created a game that pit his universes Avengers against the Justice League, a team of heroes who hailed from Krona's universe. However, Krona used this game to turn the tables on him and nearly destroyed both universes in the process. Had it not been for both teams of heroes, the rouge Guardian would have had his wish to know the secret of all life.

"In my defense, it was Krona who took things too far," the Elder of the Universe countered. "I merely wanted to play a game."

"Oh, of course, you just gave that psychopath the tools to merge and nearly destroy two universes," Bill chastised. "You little enabler you."

"I assume there's a point to all this mockery?" Grandmaster asked, wanting to get to the point.

"As much as I'd like to see you torment the people on this Earth, I gotta stop you," Bill explained. "I've got plans for that little mudball, and they don't include you."

"And you think you can stop me from doing so despite your protests?" the cosmic elder questioned. "You may be powerful, but I doubt you can challenge my strength."

"You'd be surprised what I can do, blue boy," the demon commented. "And besides, it wouldn't just be me you'd be having to fight. I'm sure that Lady Yue, Oberon, Primus, the Magical High Commission and every other god and reality-warping being from here to infinity would just love to hear that you've mucking around in other people's universes again."

En Dwi Gast merely glared back as Bill threatened him. He may be strong enough to fight back Bill and a few others, but even he could not stop the likes of every god-like being attacking him all at once.

"But I'll make you a deal, Grandmaster," the triangle stated. "Y'a see, I'm a fan of the whole 'Contest of Champions' thing you did a while back, and you are just the kinda guy who can help me with a little problem."

"Go on," the cosmic being allowed, trying his best not to sound interested.

"So, here's the deal," Bill began. "Let's play a game. We'll pick out heroes and villains from across the multiverse and have them fight one another for us and whomever has the most wins is declared the winner."

"And, the stakes?" En Dwi Gast questioned.

"If you win, I won't say a peep to the other gods that you were here and you won't get beaten to a pulp," his opponent stated. "But if I win, then you give me the power to unleash Weirdmaggddon on this entire universe!"

The Grandmaster began to think it over. This was not unlike his game with Krona, and like Krona, Bill could easily betray him and get what he wanted regardless. He had to make sure that the rules he would set up for this game would be ones the trickster would follow to the letter.

"Before I agree, I have some rules to this little contest," he began, much to Bill's chagrin. "Rule one: each of our combatants must be on equal grounds in terms power and skill."

"Rule two: you can't summon anyone from your universe or any of those cape and tights universes," Bill interjected.

"Rule three: if one of our combatants are killed, they must be resurrected," Grandmaster continued. "we must also erase our fighters' minds of these events after our use of them to prevent the other gods from catching wind of our game."

"Rule four: we can use multiple combatants from the same universe," the trickster added on.

"Rule five: whenever one of our fighters win, we can choose the next arena for the following match," En Dwi Gast said "For example, if your fighter wins a battle, you may create the arena for the next fight, giving an advantage to your pawn in the process and vice-versa."

"Sure, whatever," Bill agreed, sounded impatient. "Now can we play?"

"We can," Grandmaster answered. "Let us play."

And so, it began, the two god-like beings readied themselves for what was sure to a cosmic clash of epic proportions. Heroes and villains from across the multiverse would be pawns in their game. Many would no doubt die in the struggle between the demon and the cosmic elder, but none would be fully aware of the grand game they would soon be a part of. Only the strongest would be selected for this coming war, for this was to be a true contest of champions.

* * *

 **Before I start this, I feel the need to say a few things.**

 **1\. I will not be taking requests for fights. Not that I wouldn't appreciate it but my friend and I have thought up plenty at the moment.**

 **2\. Please be civil in the reviews when it comes to the fights. I know that not everyone is like this, but some people do tend to get really upset when they see their favorite characters loose in something like Death Battle or Super Powered Beatdown, so this is just in case someone like that starts reading this. Any review that bashes me just because a character lost will be instantly removed without a second thought.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: The Grandmaster is owned by Marvel, Krona is owned by DC, Gravity Falls, Gargoyles and Star vs the Forces of Evil are owned by Disney, Avatar: The Last Airbender is owned by Nickelodeon and Transformers is owned by Hasbro.**


	2. Azula vs Kylo Ren

Contest of Champions

Chapter 1: Azula vs Kylo Ren

* * *

With the games now having commenced, the Grandmaster and Bill faced two screens, both of which flashing by hundreds of beings across the multiverse.

"Alright, Little Boy Blue, tell you what, I'll let you have first shake," Bill said. "Pick the first fighter."

The Grandmaster simply stood in front of the screens, his hand placed on his chin in deep thought. Where was he to start? Who would be the first hero or villain to partake unknowingly in this game? Thankfully, it didn't take very long for him to make up his mind.

"I shall choose this being from universe C-Two-Twenty-One-Five," he said as the first screen suddenly stopped, displaying the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation: Azula. Bill, however, had to resist the urge to burst out laughing.

"THAT'S who you're picking?" he asked. "A girl with mommy issues?"

The second screen then stopped as well, displaying the dark Jedi known to most as Kylo Ren.

"I'll do you one better," Bill continued. "A space wizard with daddy issues!"

"Very well then," En Dwi Gast replied. "Our combatants have been determined. Now to create their arena. Which of us shall have the honor?"

"We'll determine that with a coin toss," Bill answered as he conjured a coin and tossed it upward. "Heads!"

The coin then landed on his hand. Much to his slight irritation, it was tails.

"I believe an agni kai arena will best suite these two," the Grandmaster suggested, cutting to the chase.

"Sounds good to me," Bill responded as the screens suddenly cut to an agni kai arena outside the Fire Nation palace. "Now, let's start this party with a bang."

* * *

Having suddenly found herself at the palace's arena while planning with her father in regards to the inevitable invasion of the Fire Nation, every inch of Azula's body was tense. As she stepped onto the arena, she was completely alert with her fists ready to incinerate anyone who may attempt to get the drop on her. She knew that something was amiss and she was determined to find out what.

Suddenly, while the princess turned around and walked backwards to see if anyone was behind her, footsteps could be heard, causing Azula to turn around and face the other side of the arena where a masked, hooded figure emerged from the darkness and approached her.

"It's rude to approach your princess without bowing before her," Azula stated. "And quite foolish if I might add. Identify yourself!"

However, the masked man simply continued to approached the firebending prodigy, not intimidated even in the slightest. Azula opted to not incinerate him as he got closer, wanting answers from this man, who finally stopped once he was a couple of feet away from her.

"You aren't in any position to make demands, child," Kylo Ren finally responded in his modified voice. "I strongly suggest that you tell me who you are and where I am."

"Clearly, you're not from around here, so I will forgive your lack of decourm for now," the princess replied. "I am Azula. Princess of the Fire Nation, and-"

"You think that your royalty gives you a sense of entitlement over me," the Knight of Ren interrupted. "But it does not, Princess. Now, you will assist me in returning to the First Order, and then this 'Fire Nation' will serve us in our fight against the Resistance."

"No, I don't think we will," Azula responded with a devious smirk.

Hearing this caused Ren to storm towards her, confirming to the prodigy that she had struck a nerve.

"That wasn't a request," Kylo angrily stated, swiftly grabbing his lightsaber and igniting it before swinging it downward in an attempt to slice Azula in half. However, much to Ren's surprise, she had lept backwards the mere second before the blade could make contact before thrusting her foot forward, a torrent of blue fire coming from it, forcing the dark Jedi to duck downward to avoid it as Azula landed a few feet away from him.

"If you intend on killing me, you'll find it to be much more difficult than you had anticipated," she stated prior to thrusting her right arm forward, unleashing a large, blue fireball towards the knight, only for him to thrust his own hand forward. This in turn caused the fire to be blocked by some invisible force much to Azula's shock as she ceased her attack.

"You will find that the same can be said for me," Kylo Ren responded as he advanced towards Azula. The princess simply allowed the wielder of the Dark Side to approach her before he swung his weapon towards her, only for her to quickly evade it by shifting to the side. Ren attempted to cut her down again only for her to swipe his arm away, causing him to miss. The princess proceeded to sweep her feet against the knight's legs, causing him to fall to the ground. She then lept upward and attempted a fire heel drop right onto Kylo's helmeted head, only for him to roll to the side and get back on his feet. He swung his weapon in an effort to decapitate the girl, only for her to bend backwards to avoid it, the laser sword only managing to singe her hair bangs ever so slightly.

With his lightsaber getting him nowhere, Ren instantly thrusted his hand forward once Azula got back on her feet, her eyes widening as she let out a gasp as something violently pushed her and sent her flying backwards towards the wall. However, the young princess managed to hit the wall with her feet and firebend powerful flames from them, rocketing her back towards the dark Jedi. She then landed right in front of him as he swung his lightsaber repeatedly like a bat, only for her to evade every single swing with an almost mocking smirk on her face. She had guessed that this stranger had a short temper and planned to use it to her advantage. Thus far, it was working, as Ren's attacks seemed to now resort to blindly swinging his weapon until he slices something off.

The princess then proceeded to knock his arm out of the way once more, this time grabbing a blade from her sleeve and stabbing it right into Ren's left shoulder. The Knight of Ren let out a painful grunt before knocking her upside the head with his free hand. The force of the strike caused Azula to stumble backwards, allowing Ren to kick her down to the ground and hold her by his foot. He preppared to stab her heart with his lightsaber when the girl thrusted both of her fists, causing two large torrents of fire to launch her backwards, causing Ren's weapon to pierce the floor instead. He then looked up to see that Azula had used her torrents of fire to propel her upwards before grabbing onto a large tapestry above him.

"Come down and fight me, coward!" the dark Jedi shouted.

"Come and get me," Azula responded. Her plan was to get Kylo to climb the tapestry, then, once he was high enough, she would cut it, causing him to fall a great height that would hopefully kill him. But...

"If you insist," Ren replied as he thrusted his open hand forward and pulled it back. Much to Azula's shock, she was suddenly thrown from the tapestry and towards the knight, who simply stepped out of the way and allowed the princess to harshly land on the floor and slide several feet before stopping. Groaning in pain, she attempted to get back on her feet when she was suddenly pulled back towards Kylo, who readied his weapon to finish her once she stopped. Once she did so, she immediately rolled out of the weapon's path as it hit the ground and got back on her feet across from him.

Azula proceeded to blast another ball of fire towards Ren, only for him to deflect it with the Force once again, however, what he did not know was that was simply a distraction. Once the smoke cleared, the princess came flying towards him with her foot in a kicking position and she struck him right in his helmet, causing him to be sent flying backwards and off the arena. He had released her lightsaber in the process, which retracted the blade and the hilts in the process. With time now on her side, Azula started to swing her arms around almost elegantly as sparks started to come out of her left hand.

Ren, meanwhile, had started to climb back up to the arena, his hood down, revealing his entire helmet. Once he finally got back onto the arena floor, he lunged his right hand towards his lightsaber, pulling it towards him with the Force, causing him to not notice what Azula was doing until it was too late. When he turned his head towards the princess, she lunged her left hand towards him, a bolt of lightning practically exploding from her fingertips as it hit the dark Jedi right in the gut, causing him to violently fall backwards with a burn mark on his abdomen, his helmet falling off in the process.

With a smirk of victory, Azula turned and walked away from Ren's body, wishing to get back to more important matters at hand. But then, she heard the sound of Kylo's lightsaber igniting once more and stopped dead in her tracks. She then turned back around to see the Knight of Ren back on his feet, still without his helmet, as he hit his burn mark twice with his left fist as blood droplets fell from it.

"We're not done here," he said in his normal voice with an intense scowl on his face. All Azula did in response was roll her eyes in annoyance before pushing her fists back, both them and her soles creating jets of fire that rocketed her towards her opponent. Ren, in response, hit his wound another five times before readying his weapon. Once she was close enough, he swung his lightsaber towards her, only for her to slide underneeth its path and instantly get back on her feet. He tried once more to slice her in half with it, only for her to once again knock his arm out of the way. However, this time, Ren proceeded to immediately swing it once again. Noticing this, Azula instantly tried to get out of its path, but the blade managed to get to her shoulder, burning it through her armor and managing to get to burn herself in the process.

The princess screamed in pain in response to this as the knight Force pushed her harshly against the back wall. She then fell back to the arena floor and got back on her feet, grasping her shoulder as she looked at her opponent, now with a scowl of her own. However, she then started to observe her eyes...and smirked.

"What are you smiling about?" Kylo asked, his scowl having never left his face.

"Your eyes," Azula answered. "So much raw anger in them. And yet...the slightest hint of fear."

"Silence!" the knight shouted as he ran towards her ans swung his lightsaber at her, only for her to grab his arm in the process. He attempted to strike her with his free arm, only for her to grab that one as well.

"What's the matter?" the princess mocked. "Afraid you'll lose to a fourteen year old girl?"

With all of her strength, she managed to turn around and toss the Knight of Ren several yards away from her.

"Afraid of death?" she asked as Ren got back onto his feet. "Afraid of disappointing someone?"

The second she uttered those words, Azula noticed the slightest widening of Kylo's eyes. Without him saying a word, she got her answer.

"That's it, isn't it?" she asked. "You're afraid you won't live up to someone's promises. Or is it that you'll never be as strong as someone?"

There it was again. Only this time, Ren's eyes widened slightly more and was accompanied by a slight deep breathing. Then, almost as a means to rub more salt in the wound, Azula smirked once more. In response, the knight yelled out in anger and charged towards the firebending prodigy with every intent to slice her into pieces, only for her to thrust her right fist forward, sending a fire blast directly into his shoulder. The dark Jedi shouted in pain and fell to his knees as he grasped the burn with his free hand.

"That's the difference between you and me," the princess continued as she walked towards him, sparks coming out of her left fingertips. "I'm already perfect. I have nothing to prove to anyone."

She then raised her left hand upward, ready to finish Kylo once and for all, when, in one last effort to win, the Knight of Ren thrusted his right hand forward, causing Azula to suddenly stop in her place, the sparks still in her left hand, much to her surprise. She struggled to free herself as Ren got back on his feet and walked towards his helmet, picking it up and putting it back on before turning to the princess once more.

"Is that so?" he asked, his voice now deepened once more as he approached her. "We'll see about that."

He then proceeded to slowly move his open hand above Azula's head once he reached her as she continued to try and free herself from his grip.

"What...what are you doing?" she asked.

"I see a family of four," Kylo responded. "You, your father, your mother and your brother."

Now it was the princess' turn for her eyes to widen. What was he doing? How could he have fortold that without even talking to her?

"You looked up to your father as he taught you everything you needed to know about this 'firebending,'" the dark Jedi continued. "You and your brother had a typical sibling rivalry, and your mother..."

He then stopped, having sensed something.

'What is wrong with that child?' the voice of Ursa said in Azula's mind.

"...Your mother," Ren continued as Azula's eyes widened much more. "She thought you were a monster, didn't she?"

"Get...get out of my head!" she shouted.

"There's so much hatred for her, isn't there?" the Knight of Ren stated. "But I also see...love."

"Shut up," the princess practically hissed.

"Yes," the knight continued. "Despite everything you've done, all you ever wanted was your mother's love."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" the firebender angrily yelled as tears started to well in her golden eyes.

"I speak from experience when I say this," Ren replied. "Your parents are only going to disappoint you."

"I SAID GET OUT!" Azula shouted when she suddenly broke free from Kylo's grip and thrusted her still sparking hand downward, lightning practically exploding between the two of them and causing them to fly into the walls. Upon impact, Azula's hair pin was undone, causing her hair to become undone as she and her adversary harshly landed on the ground. Not wasting any time, Azula shot another lightning bolt at Ren, only for him to thrust his hand forward, causing the bolt to stop in midair before being sent right back at the princess. She instantly jumped out of its path before rocketing towards Ren and sending yet another bolt of lightning towards him. He managed deflected it with his lightsaber, however, Azula then lept above him and landed behind him.

Instinctively, the dark Jedi swung around in an attempt to kill the princess, only for her to kick his lightsaber out of his hand. Right before he had a chance to use the Force to reacquire it, Azula shot a lightning bolt at it, completely obliterating it. Growling in anger, Ren thrusted his hand forward to Force push her violently against the wall, this time holding her in place as he used the Force to pull her hair pin to his other hand. He then approached her with the intention of cutting her throat with it, but then Azula proceeded to shoot a massive, blue flame from her mouth, right into Kylo's chest.

The Knight of Ren yelled out in pain as he inadvertedly released his grip on Azula, allowing her to shoot one last bolt of lightning while he was distracted. This one managed to hit him dead in the chest and exploded, smoke covering the entire arena. As she coughed from the excessive amount of smoke, Azula kept her eyes on where Ren stood, wanting to see if she had managed to finally kill him.

Once the smoke started to fade, Kylo's helmeted head could be seen, indicating that he was still stood in front of Azula. Thinking he was still alive, she readied herself for another attack. But then the smoke revealed the rest of his body...and the massive hole where his heart use to be. Ren's body then slumped forward and harshly hit the ground, dead.

With the intruder finally taken care of, Azula glared down at the body before she started to walk out of the arena, clutching her shoulder wound as she did so.

* * *

Back with the Grandmaster and Bill, the triangular demon was absolutely shocked that his combatant had lost before noticing the smirk on his rival's face.

"Oh, don't get so smug," he irritably said. "That was just the first one. You haven't won this yet!"

"Then let us continue," the Grandmaster responded as the screens displayed the arena, Azula and Kylo Ren's corpse fading away. Per the Grandmaster's conditions, Ren will be brought back to his universe alive and well while Azula will have her memories of the encounter erased. The screens then started to flash the beings of the multiverse once more.

"I think it's time we tested out a team battle," Bill suggested. "And I got just the team I wanna start with."

His screen then displayed four individuals known as Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina and Yatshuhashi Daichi. Otherwise known as Team CFVY of Beacon Academy.

"Very well then," the Grandmaster replied. "These four have faced many creatures of mass destruction. Let us see how they handle creatures that are more than meets the eye."

His screen then displayed the four Predacons known as Tarantulas, Waspinator, Inferno and Quickstrike.

"I believe a forest will be in order for this match," En Dwi Gast said as he smirked to himself once more. This game was turning out far more interesting than he had expected.

* * *

 **SCORE**

 **Grandmaster: 1**

 **Bill: 0**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: The Grandmaster is owned by Marvel, Gravity Falls is owned by Disney, Avatar: The Last Airbender is owned by Nickelodeon, Star Wars is owned by Disney and Lucasfilm, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Beast Wars is owned by Hasbro.**


	3. Team CFVY vs Predacons

Contest of Champions

Chapter 2: Team CFVY vs Tarantulas, Waspinator, Inferno and Quickstrike

* * *

It had been a few hours now since the four Predacons known as Tarantulas, Waspinator, Quickstrike and Inferno found themselves in a random forest. And it was quite clear by then that if Megatron wasn't leading them, the Predacons would have lost the Beast Wars a long time ago.

"The royalty entrusted me to be second in command, not you, spider!" Inferno bickered as he and the other three Predacons traversed the forest in their beast modes. "I shall lead!"

"You couldn't even lead an army of your own kind to a picnic!" Tarantulas retaliated. "What chance would you have at leading us!?"

"It's been three hours and they still won't shut up," Quickstrike groaned as the two continued to argue with one another.

"Wazzzpinator is getting a headache," Waspinator responded as he placed two of his wasp legs onto his head.

"I will not allow a traitorous spider to lead us!" Inferno continued.

"Better me than some trigger-happy lunatic who can't go five nano-kliks without setting something on fire!" Tarantulas shouted.

"Keep talking and perhaps I will do that to you!" Inferno responded.

Unknown to any of them however was that they were being watched.

"Have I gone crazy or are those Grimm talking?" Velvet whispered to her teammates.

The four Predacons were not the only ones to find themselves in this forest. Not too long ago, Team CFVY of Beacon Academy were practicing for the Vital Festival Tournament when a bright light blinded them and they found themselves here. They too wandered the seemingly empty forest in a search for answers only to now discover a tarantula, a wasp, an ant and a scorpion with a cobra head for a stinger, all abnormally large, speaking with one another.

"I'm not sure these even are Grimm, Velvet," Coco whispered back. "If they are, then they're the ugliest ones I've ever seen."

However, Coco's statement did not go unheard. While Tarantulas and Inferno continued to argue and Waspinator tried to tune the two of them out, Quickstrike heard something to his left and turned to see Velvet's rabbit-like ears poking slightly out of the bushes. Upon making this discovery, the Fuzor started to chuckle sinisterly.

"Hey, fellas!" he shouted, catching his fellow Predacons' attention. "Looks like we got ourselves a couple a' eavesdroppers."

"Shit!" Coco silently cursed as she pulled Velvet downward, but not before the other three Predacons saw what Quickstrike had discovered.

"It was just a rabbit, Quickstrike," Tarantulas stated.

"Oh, that so, eight-eyes?" the Fuzor asked before using his claw to slash at the shrub Team CFVY were hiding in, revealing themselves to the four machines.

"Spies!" Inferno exclaimed. "Probably sent here by the Maximals! Predacons, terrorize!"

He, along with Waspinator and Quickstrike, proceeded to transform into their robot forms, much to the shock of the huntsmen and huntresses that discovered them.

"Yep, definitely not Grimm," Coco stated.

Tarantulas, however, hesitated to terrorize just yet as he noticed that the humans had evolved far past the hominid stage of evolution. And he also knew that even after millions of years of evolving, no human was born with rabbit ears.

'This is not right,' he thought to himself. 'We can't be on Earth any more. And even if we are, this isn't the same time period.'

His thoughts were interrupted however when Coco spoke up once again.

"No worries," she said to her teammates as she grabbed her designer handbag. "We'll just kick their shiny, metal asses just like the Grimm."

Hearing a human carrying a handbag threaten him, naturally, caused Quickstrike to burst out laughing.

"Oh no, I'm shakin' in mah boots!" he remarked with sarcasm. "Whatcha gonna do, lil' missy? You gonna hit me with yer purse?"

Coco, practically unphased, lowered her sunglasses to look up at Quickstrike, who was still laughing at her.

"Something like that," she answered.

In an instant, her handbag transformed into a large minigun and pointed it upward towards the Fuzor, who of course instantly stopped laughing.

"...Eep," he practically squeaked before running away in a panic. Coco responded by shooting a barrage of bullets at the Predacon, hitting him with such great force that he was sent flying forward through a path of trees much to the other Predacons' shock.

"Anyone else?" Coco asked, catching their attention.

"...Wazzzpinator not it," Waspinator answered as he backed away while shaking in fear. Inferno, however, screeched in a hostile manner and pointed his flamethrower at the four of them.

"Burn, human fools!" he shouted before setting his weapon ablaze while laughing in a crazed manner, not caring that he was going to start a forest fire at this rate.

"You'll burn us all if you keep that up, you idiot!" Tarantulas shouted as he ducked to avoid a torrent of flames that were coming his way. "Now, listen to me! These humans are far too evolved to-"

"Silence, spider!" Inferno shouted back before using his rockets to fly towards the now scattering Team CFVY, with Waspinator close behind.

Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere by trying to convince his fellow Predacons that something was amiss, Tarantulas figured he might as well kill these flesh creatures to try and get them to focus on it instead of them. Besides, it wasn't like he needed an excuse to kill something.

Not to mention, he hadn't eaten anything in the past several hours.

"Tarantulas, terrorize!" he said before transforming into his robot mode and joining his fellow Transformers in battle.

Inferno went after Yatsuhashi, still laughing like a raving lunatic as he fired his blaster at him, only for the huntsman to evade every blast he sent his way. He then got out his massive greatsword and lept onto a tree, using his legs to launch himself towards the insane Predacon, slashing at him with great power, sending him hurdling backwards. However, he then used his boosters to stop himself and fly towards Yatsuhashi, using his blaster to knock him against another tree.

Tarantulas, meanwhile, chose to go after Fox, and readied his blaster as he charged towards him. Fox, however, instantly reacted by flipping backwards at the last second to avoid the blaster fire and plant his feet on the side of a tree branch before lunging towards the devious spider Predacon. Thinking that he was simply going to smash right into him and break several bones in his body, Tarantulas simply chuckled and didn't move a mechanical muscle.

This meant that he was in for quite a surprise when Fox made contact and the sentient machine was sent hurdling backwards several yards and through several burning trees before sliding harshly on the ground to a stop. Once he got back on his feet, he exclaimed in anger over what had transpired and transformed into his cycle mode, speeding his way towards the huntsman. However, Coco then lept down from a branch, her minigun now back to being a handbag, and smashed Tarantulas to the ground with it, stopping him right in his tracks.

Unfortunately, this meant that Coco was unable to see the green laser blast that hit the ground beside her and Fox, causing the two of them to be sent flying to the side. The two of them then saw Quickstrike emerging from the flames.

"Nobody humiliates me like that and gets away with it, sugar-plum!" he shouted.

Coco was already scowling at the Fuzor in response, but then her sunglasses proceeded to fall off in two pieces, causing her to let out a slightly audible gasp. Now practically snarling, she proceeded to launch herself towards Quickstrike, her handbag ready to smash his face into the ground, only for him to jump backwards out of the way.

"Yee-haw!" he shouted before Coco's handbag smashed onto the ground, leaving a small crater behind in the process. Fox attempted to assist her, only for Tarantulas to suddenly transform and grab him.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" he asked before smashing him into the ground and activating the buzzsaw on his blaster. However, before he could use it against Fox, Inferno suddenly smashed right into him, having been hit by Yatsuhashi's blade. This in turn caused Tarantulas to release Fox, allowing Yatsuhashi to help him back to his feet.

"Have either of you seen Velvet?" he asked.

"Over here!" Velvet's voice suddenly answered as the huntsmen turned to see her jumping across the trees to avoid Waspinator's stingers.

"Bunny girl can't run from Wazzzpinator!" the Predacon said.

"Who said anything about running!?" Velvet responded before running up one of the tree's bark and lunging herself towards Waspinator, kneeing him in the face before flipping and heel kicking him at the top of the head, sending him hurdling down to the ground. However, her victory was short lived, as when she landed on a branch, she noticed Quickstrike tossing Coco against another tree before grabbing her with his massive left hand.

"Coco!" she exclaimed before the box strapped to her back created hard-light projections of two gauntlets onto her fists.

Quickstrike, meanwhile, was savoring the moment as Coco struggled to free herself.

"Happy trails, partner" he deviously said before positioning the cobra-head he had for a right hand towards her head. But before he could use it to decapitate Team CFVY's leader, an explosion caught him off guard. Both he and Coco looked up to see Velvet rocketing towards the Fuzor from above much to their surprise.

"What in tarnation!?" the Predacon exclaimed, dropping Coco in the process and allowing her to flee what was about to happen. Velvet's fist then punched Quickstrike square in the face with an explosive force that instantly put him on his back before landing beside him to regroup with her team.

"Velv, you've been building that up all semester," Coco pointed out.

"Well, seemed like fighting robots was as good a time as any," Velvet shyly responded, only for Yatsuhashi to notice something.

"Get back!" he yelled, catching the others' attention before dodging a rocket blast courtesy of Inferno, though not without landing harshly on the ground. They then turned to see all four of the Predacons pointing their weapons at them, forcing them to find cover in the form of a huge boulder as they fired at them.

"Keep firing!" Tarantulas ordered. "If we attack them all at once, we may finally be rid of these annoying flesh creatures!"

"For the glory of the royalty!" Inferno shouted before cackling like a maniac once more.

"Any ideas, Coco?" Velvet asked her team's leader as the boulder started to crack.

Coco, as she attempted to think of a plan, turned her head to the right of the rock to observe the Predacons. Specifically their weapons.

"I just might," she answered with a smirk before turning to her Faunus teammate. "Think you can catch the ant's blaster?"

"I...I think so," Velvet answered, somewhat unsure.

"Go get it, Velv," Coco replied before Velvet lept back into the trees. "Yatsu, Fox, let's keep their attention on us."

Once Velvet went back into the trees, the Predacons instantly noticed this.

"After her!" Tarantulas commanded, only for the bullets of Coco's minigun to catch them off guard.

"Hey, rust buckets!" Team CFVY's leader shouted as she continued to fire at them. "Over here!"

"Waspinator, deal with the fourth one!" Tarantulas ordered as he shielded his face from Coco's bullets.

"Anything to not be here right now!" Waspinator replied before flying upward.

While that was going on, Velvet, perched onto a tree branch, pointed her camera towards Inferno's blaster, ready to capture a photo of it. However, a familiar buzzing sound caught her off guard, causing her to turn to see Waspinator flying towards her. At the last second, she captured a photo of his weapon instead before running and jumping through the branches, dodging the stingers the Predacon fired at her.

"Wazzzpinator not forget what bunny girl did to him!" Waspinator angrily said. "Wazzzpinator SCRAP bunny girl!"

He then fired his stinger once more, this time hitting the branch that the Faunus landed on, causing her to gasp audibly as she lost her balance. However, as she fell, she rolled herself around to where she was backside up with her feet pointing towards the evil Transformer, all while hard-light projected a smaller duplicate of Waspinator's weapon onto her right hand, much to Waspinator's shock and confusion.

"Wha!?" he exclaimed before Velvet fired two stingers right at Waspinator's wings, causing him to plummet downward.

"Fox, heads up!" Velvet shouted to her teammate, as Fox turned around and looked upward to see a now petrified Waspinator heading towards him.

"Oh no," was all Waspinator said before Fox lept up to him, delivering a barrage of punches, kicks and slashes from his arm blades before delivering a final punch to the metal gut that let such a powerful force that the Predacon burst into pieces.

As he, Inferno and Quickstrike continued their assault on Coco and Yatsuhashi, Tarantulas started to notice the pieces of Waspinator falling to the ground all around them.

"What the-!?" he exclaimed before hearing a clicking sound. He and the other two remaining Predacons looked up to see Velvet on a branch, holding her camera while smiling and waving to them.

"BUUUURN!" Inferno shouted as he aimed his blaster at the Faunus, only for Yatsuhashi to dash towards him, delivering a slash from his blade that knocked him onto his back. Tarantulas and Quickstrike too attempted to shoot her, only to get hit in the back by Coco's minigun before landing on top of Inferno.

"Velvet, now!" Coco commanded as Yatsuhashi jumped away from the three Predacons. Velvet's hard-light then projected a duplicate of Inferno's blaster, causing the Predacons' optics to widen as she aimed it towards the real blaster. With one shot, the blaster detonated, sending Tarantulas and Inferno flying far away, screaming as they did so, while Quickstrike was sent sliding across the ground before using the teeth of his cobra head to stop him as he hanged from a tall cliff. The Fuzor struggled to get back up, only to then see Team CFVY walking towards him, Coco smirking with her hands on her hips.

"Uh oh," was all Quickstrike could say.

"Happy trails, partner," Coco remarked before kicking the Fuzor's cobra head, causing him to let go and fall from the cliff, screaming.

"Well that was...something," Velvet said as she only now noticed the damage done to the forest. "What now?"

"We just keep walking til we find some answers as to where the hell we are," Coco answered.

"What if they come back?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"Trust me, Yatsu, they're not gonna bother us again," Coco answered as she and the rest of her teammates continued on their path, all while Waspinator struggled to move his head forward.

"Ugh! Wazzzpinator...cannot...reach...Wazzzpinator's...torso!" he said, only for Coco to smash his head with her handbag, sending it flying away before crashing somewhere else.

"Thank you..." Waspinator groaned.

* * *

 **SCORE**

 **Grandmaster: 1**

 **Bill: 1**

* * *

 **Next fight: Jenny Wakeman vs Triborg**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Beast Wars is owned by Hasbro**


End file.
